Atum
Atum was a minor Goa'uld System Lord and once a rival of Apophis. Who always led his armies to fight against Apophis over the last years of his reign. Stargate Armageddon There is no information about Atum's birth or life before his appearance at Ra's follow-up when he arrived at Earth. Associated with Ra himself, Atum became famous for having taken a human guest well before the Supreme Lord System. After being wisely subordinated to the same, Atum became one of his most powerful and powerful underlords, so as to manage almost 1/4 of the empire himself instead of Ra. Wise but also authoritarian, Atum remained loyal to the Supreme System Lord until the latter was killed by Tau'rì's hand, in the orbit of the planet Abydos. Only then did he decide to become independent. Taking control of a handful of planets, he soon came into conflict with his brother Apophis for controlling many former possessions of the late Ra. In spite of the same strength, Atum's wins were particularly limited to the conquest of the Co'rak planet. The subsequent fall of Apophis allowed Atum himself to strengthen his defenses, avoiding the return of the snake God, retaliation, except at the expense of great losses among the ranks of enemy jaffa. But the general situation deteriorated after Anubis's return forced Atum to revise his expansionist efforts and focus his forces better in defending his territories. The fall of the Gods But for how many Jaffa he defended his territory, in the end the conquest of the Dakar planet by the Jaffa rebels and the consequent fall of the Goa'uld Empire, put an end to the Goa'uld rhynic government in all its territories. Atum's kingdom also ceased to exist in just under 48 hours. The Sisters of the System Lord rebelled massively forcing him to desperate escape. Wounded during the pursuit, the Goa'uld found shelter on planet Harset, where he was treated. Despite his request to resume at least the Co'rak planet, Atum remained one of the many new townsmen in those fateful times in which most of the go'auld died. Not being deployed at all, Atum was ignored in the Goa'uld court, following the admiration and support of Goa'uld Khnum, a member of the Goa'uld council to which Queen Anat was head. Sent by Khnum himself to the regain of the Pelak planet, he became his governor after a short battle, being the planet considered not of particular significance to the Jaffa nation well before the fall of Harset by the hand of the Free Nation. Although the Goa'uld reigns peacefully on the regained planet, he does not hide his will to regain even the planet Co'rak and return to rule his ancient empire. Mithology Atum is an early deity in Egyptian mythology, whose cult centred on the Ennead of Heliopolis. Originally associated with the earth, Atum gradually became considered to be the sun, as it passes the horizon. The separateness of the two instances per day that this occurs, led to the aspect of Atum that was young, namely the rising sun, becoming considered a separate god, named Nefertum, and consequently Atum became mainly understood as the setting sun. His daughter was Enlil and Ramsete. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Underlord Categoria:Khnum Underlord's